Gretchen Peregrine
is a Dead Rising 2 survivor in the missions Tape It or Die 1 and Tape It or Die 2. She is a trained pharmacist with her own drug store, and is also a skilled gunslinger. She maintains the Tape it or Die blog along with Johnny Pipes, "Left Hand" Lance, and Wallace Hertzog. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Tape It Or Die 1 & Tape It Or Die 2 Tape it or Die Posts The following is a summary of Gretchen's relevant blog posts on Tape it or Die. For the detailed transcript of each blog post, see Tape it or Die/Blog Posts. To see the posts, click "show". Gretchen's Epiphany After the breach Gretchen began to question Phenotrans, the company that manufactures Zombrex and her own role in selling this drug as a pharmacist, in a blog she wrote: I've given it more thought. Zombrex is a problem. I'm pretty sure there's no cure because they don't want there to be a cure. It makes logical and financial sense. Let's just go through a short thought experiment. A 25-year-old man is bitten by a zombie. Let's just say he leads a life where he would live to be 75. He needs to take Zombrex every day in order to prevent conversion. At the moment, the absolute cheapest I've ever seen Zombrex offered at was $300 a dose, and that was from exceptionally shady dealers. So, work that out. 50 years x 365.25 days/year x 1 dose/day x $200/dose = $5,478,750 Five-and-a-half million dollars. That's how much that man is worth to Phenotrans. Let's ignore the fact that the average lifetime income for someone with a professional degree is around $4.4 million (only $1.2 for a high school . Let's ignore the fact that this man would probably not have enough to continually pay, and would thus turn/die alone and penniless. Let's ignore all that and ask: How much would they charge for a cure? CURE was right. Zombrex makes me sick. If I see an advertisement for it, I'm going to wreck it. A small means of protest, but a valid one. I encourage everyone else to do the same. I don't encourage unrestrained vandalism, I think we need to show Phenotrans that not being a cure is not good enough. Peregrine, Gretchen. ZOMBREX IS NOT A CURE 2, Tape it or Die, (August 19, 2010). Trivia *Gretchen's father was the owner of a diner similar to Dining at Davey's.Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). *In the PC files items.txt and missions.txt, the name of Gretchen is meg. Gallery Gretchen.gif|Gretchen's blog image. Gretchen - Tape It Or Die 1309107430193.jpg|Gretchen's Tape It or Die profile. Wall-Gretch-Joh-Lanc.jpg|Chuck with the TIOD crew. Gretchen.png Dead rising gretchen notebook.png PortraitGretchenPeregrine.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. Dead rising gretchen.png Dead rising gretchen full.png References Category:Tape it or Die Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Determinant